


Broken Souls

by Bhishak



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed ran as fast as his legs would carry him, Octavius running behind him. They were being chased by a hoard of walkers currently and they had been running for quite some time. Just a little bit farther was a town, they could lock themselves up in one of the buildings and- Jed snapped his head back when he heard a scream-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Souls

Jed ran as fast as his legs would carry him, Octavius running behind him. They were being chased by a hoard of walkers currently and they had been running for quite some time. Just a little bit farther was a town, they could lock themselves up in one of the buildings and- Jed snapped his head back when he heard a scream and saw Octavius pushing a walker off of him, his shoulder bloody. The blonde’s heart dropped into his stomach and he rushed over to help the man, to keep him running despite the bite.

“ Octavius! “ Jedediah yelled as he ran over to his friend. The walker that bit Octavius rose from where it had been pushed. “ No, not again! “ Jedediah yelled before shooting the walker between the eyes and pulling Octavius close to him. Octavius shook slightly from the pain but forced himself to begin running again with the help of his friend.

~~~~

When they were safely inside a store, Jed knelt down to the man who was on the floor. “Y-You alright buddy-?” Jed asked hopelessly. Octavius swallowed and looked away, not daring to respond. He wanted to make a joke about how close they were to safety or “Well maybe if I wasn’t bit I would be fine.” but he kept his mouth shut. Now wasn’t the time for jokes.

Jedediah looked over at the wound the walker left on his friends shoulder. It was a deep bite that was bleeding out fast. Jedediah quickly took off his vest and held it to the wound to stop the bleeding. Octavius cried out in pain as he put pressure to his wound, “ Ah- W-what are y-you doing? I-its to l-late…” Octavius said as he took Jedediah’s hand into his own. “ Don’t… Don’t say that… “ Jedediah whispered as tears fell from his eye’s.

The raven haired man gritted his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath. “P-Please don’t cry…” He begged, his voice becoming hoarse with pain. There was a moment of silence between the two as Octavius pondered what to say next. “There’s s-so much I never told you-you that you deserve to kn-know…” He mumbled to the blonde who was still applying pressure to the bite in a lost attempt to save his friend. Jedediah, with tears still running down his cheeks, looked up to the man’s face in curiosity.

“ W-we’ve spent s-so m-much time together… A-and I-“ Octavius’ voice cracked slightly as tears began to fall from his eye’s, “ A-a-and I a-am so s-so grateful that we m-met and g-got to know e-eachother… “ Jedediah let a quiet sob leave his lips as he held Octavius’ hand tighter. “ C-come on partner stop… stop talkin’ like your dyin’, you’re g-gonna… you’re gonna be just fine, you hear me?“ Octavius lets out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a coughing fit. He coughed up some blood before smiling up at Jedediah with blood stained teeth, “ I a-always loved how y-you try and make t-things b-better when they’re b-bad…..”

Jed sucked in a ragged breath and wiped his face some, getting a few streaks of blood on his cheeks. Octavius reached a hand out shakily and put it on his jaw. “J-Jed… Please kno-know that your hap-happiness mean-means the world to m-me…” He breathed. His brown eyes began to glaze over and he let out a groan of pain as he felt his insides begin to rot. The pain was horrible, it was like being shot in the stomach.

Jedediah watched as Octavius fell limp. “ N-No… No! No, no, no! Please no-! “ Jedediah cried out as Octavius’ body went limp. Before Octavius let out his final breath he whispered, “ S-Shoot me….”

Jed shook with the sob that wracked through his body. He hesitantly grabbed for the gun at his hip and placed the barrel to the raven haired man’s head. He put his thumb on the hammer and pulled it back slowly. When it clicked, he put his index finger on the trigger and put pressure on it gently. He sat for a moment, just studying his appearance. He had to remember his friend as he was. A human. Not a fucking crazy. He finally pulled the trigger and flinched at the loud shot. A loud sob escaped his throat when he heard a dull thud on the floor from Octavius’ body hitting it.”I’m s-so sorry…”

“ S-so so sorry “ he cried out as he sat on the ground next to his now dead friend. The sound of walkers grew louder and louder as they banged on the doors of the store. Jedediah sat there, dead to the world as he cried for what felt like hours. “ I love you… ,“ he whispered, “ I a-always have and always will… “ He sat for a few more minutes before he slowly stood up and walked over to the doors of the store. He watched as the walkers desperately tried to get to him. A small smile spread onto his face as he took a step back from the door and headed back to his friend. He sat next to Octavius as he took a hold of what now was a cold hand, “ I love you… and I-I can’t live without you..” Slowly Jedediah pressed his revolver to his temple. Smiling, he whispered, “ M-Meet you on the other side… “ A loud shot rang throughout the empty building and Jedediah’s lifeless body hit the ground with a loud thud next to Octavius’. Jedediah lay there smiling with dried tears on his face as they both held hands in death.

**Author's Note:**

> tigerlily0657 and natmshipper wrote this, they are on Tumblr please follow them!


End file.
